


Healthy House Rivalry

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (you will pry Slytherin Marinette out of my cold dead hands), ??? I GUESS, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hufflepuff!Adrien, Quidditch, Quidditch Player!Marinette, Relationship Reveal, Slytherin!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: It's finally time for Hufflepuff and Slytherin to compete for the House Cup.





	

Marinette leans down to Adrien from her broom. 

Behind her, Adrien can see students erupting onto the pitch, blurs of green and yellow.

She smiles, that quirk of the mouth that Adrien could only call a smirk, whispers;  
“Hufflepuff is going down.” Playfully, she tweaks his scarf. 

She is probably right.

“Wanna bet?” Adrien challenges, grinning daringly. 

“Loser has to treat the winner to butterbeers.”

The announcer’s voice crackles to life, the crowd roars to life. She glances round quickly, turns back-

Kisses him. Right there. Everyone sees.

He is still dizzy when she calls;  
“Don’t forget your wallet, loser.”


End file.
